


Bound To Take Your Life

by flickawhip



Series: Lita Imagines [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Werewolf!Lita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 21:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15615489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Lita isn't expecting you...But there you are anyway





	Bound To Take Your Life

\- She’s quiet  
\- She’s been quiet before  
\- Just not like this  
\- Not this quiet  
\- Not this twitchy  
\- You reach for her  
\- Automatically pressing your hand over her heart  
\- Pull her hand to yours  
\- She’d sensed it  
\- Now you needed to know  
\- Realization hit  
\- Your eyes widen  
\- She tries to pull away  
\- “Stop...”  
\- “No.”  
\- You speak softly  
\- Firmly  
\- Your voice is rough  
\- “Lita...”  
\- She’s almost squirming now  
\- Antsy  
\- “Lita...”  
\- Your voice softens  
\- You move closer  
\- Bite your lower lip  
\- She usually makes the move  
\- It’s usually her who makes a claim  
\- You move swiftly  
\- Kiss her fiercely  
\- Roughly  
\- She growls into your kiss  
\- Her voice husky when she pulls back  
\- “Mine?”  
\- It’s almost soft  
\- Almost pleading  
\- You smile  
\- Nod  
\- “Yeah, yours...”  
\- You move to kiss her again  
\- Softer this time  
\- “Lifemate...”  
\- She shivers at the word  
\- You smirk  
\- Half-purr the word  
\- “Lifemate...”  
\- “Packmate?”  
\- She’s always shy  
\- Hates asking  
\- You always said no  
\- You liked being a human  
\- Now though?  
\- Now you know she’s yours  
\- Nobody can take your Alpha wolf from you?  
\- “Packmate...”  
\- You whisper the words  
\- “My Wolf.”  
\- She smirks  
\- Bites your lower lip softly  
\- Then moves   
\- The feeling of longer  
\- Sharper  
\- Nails  
\- At your back makes you shiver  
\- You bite back a sob of pain  
\- Noting her eyes filling with tears  
\- Kiss her fiercely  
\- The pain fades slowly  
\- You breathe into the kiss  
\- Your eyes close  
\- She smiles against your lips  
\- Kisses you again  
\- Moves to sit in your lap  
\- You automatically stroke her back  
\- Her beautiful bright red hair  
\- Smile at the softness of her human eyes  
\- Noting the glint of gold  
\- “My wolf...”  
\- You murmur again  
\- Kissing her neck softly  
\- She hums  
\- Strokes your hair  
\- It feels right


End file.
